


Blessing and a Curse

by AllProtagonistsAreBottoms



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), First Kiss, M/M, Muscles, Rough Sex, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), dom vegeta, sub goku, vegeta is hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms/pseuds/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms
Summary: Long after the events of Dragon Ball: Super, Goku and Vegeta find themselves about to enter a new journey.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 41





	Blessing and a Curse

Vegeta felt the air around him shift as Goku's instant transmission materialised him nearby.

"Hi, Vegeta," Goku's incessantly cheerful tone never failed to wash over Vegeta like sandpaper. "Why are you shirtless, Vegeta? Are you cold?"

"No, Kakarot," Vegeta winced, "these are the sacred clothes of the Destroyers and now that I'm Universe-7's God of Destruction it is my duty and my honour to wear them."

"The Zenis never asked me to wear anything special when I became their champion. Have you asked them if you can wear your normal clothes on the job?"

"Of course not! And must you continuously refer to the Omnikings in such a manner?" Vegeta could barely muster the words through his grated teeth.

"Sure they're my friends."

"Idiot..."

"You know, if you're just going to yell..."

"Kakarot..." Vegeta composed himself, "I asked you here for a reason." He then took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it Vegeta?"

"You're the Champion of the Multiverse and I'm a God of Destruction, do you know what that means?"

"Yeah! We get to have lots of fun fights!"

"Aside from that," Vegeta sighed.

"Uhhh..."

"It means we're immortal now, Kakarot. We will never grow old and die, we will however watch everyone else grow old and die."

"Sure but we can just use the Dragon Balls to bring people back. Pilaf wished for youth and I've watched Krillin die a few times, you get used to it after a little while."

"It doesn't work like that, Kakarot. The Dragon Balls can't bring back someone who dies of natural causes. The cosmos has an order to it, and we are a part of that order now, not the chaos."

"Man, Vegeta did you bring me here just to be a downer?"

"Will you let me finish?" Vegeta re-composed himself. "This is hard enough as it is." He took another breath. "What I was trying to say was, I'm... I'm glad we're immortal together, Kakarot. The truth is... I love you."

"Yeah, I know," Goku grinned.

"What?! How could you know?!"

"Well, the only person that gets as angry with me as you do is Chichi so I just assumed that you were angry because you were in love with me too."

"Kakarot, I don't know if I'm impressed or mortified that that is the single smartest thing you've ever said." Vegeta placed his palms on Goku's cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "That is kissing, Kakarot."

"Wow, my first kiss. I can't believe Chichi hasn't done that with me before."

"Enough about Chichi, you're mine now, Kakarot." Vegeta disrobed and used a low level ki-blast to vaporise Goku's gi. He buried his face inside the taller Saiyan's chest and ran one hand up Goku's impressive biceps and another to caress his firm and large ass cheeks. The began kissing again until Vegeta pulled Goku's face from his and pushed Goku's mouth into his own biceps. "Worship your prince," he ordered. Goku clumsily began kissing and licking Vegeta's bulging muscles as he directed his head from his arms to his pecs, to his abs, and lower.

Vegeta's throbbing erection took Goku by surprise, "Wow, Vegeta, yours is so much bigger than mine," Goku could hardly comprehend the 13 inch slab of meat in his hands.

"Of course it is, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, not a lower class warrior. Now. Worship your prince." Vegeta went to force Goku's mouth deep on to it, but to his pleasant surprise Goku engulfed his cock down to the base like a starved man at a feast.

Goku was astonishingly talented on his knees so much so that Vegeta couldn't contain his boundless lust and reflexed into Super Saiyan, he picked up Goku and turned him around. thrusting his entire meat inside Goku's tight hole. The thrust forced the latter into Super Saiyan as well.

Vegeta grabbed Goku by his distinctive hair and began pounding harder than any mortal could ever withstand, it was sex only Saiyan's could experience with each other. "Vegeta.." Goku gasped. "Go harder..."

Vegeta grinned at Goku's eagerness, flipped him onto his back and went in at the full force of Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Goku pulled Vegeta in closer with his arms and legs wrapped around his shorter lover's body and they kissed again. The force of each thrust began eroding the mountainside away. "I love you Kakarot, you're mine now, every day for all eternity."

"I love you too, Vegeta. I want this every day."

The two Saiyans then came at the same time, a physical affirmation of their bond. Vegeta licked Goku's cum off his abs and kissed it to him. He linked his fingers with his lover and smiled before salvaging his Destroyer robes from the rubble nearby.

"Hey, Vegeta..." he heard Goku calling.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Vegeta turned around to see Goku prodding his own stomach.

"Does this mean I'm pregnant now?"

Vegeta winced, desperately trying not to laugh. "Kakarot you imbecile."


End file.
